Silent Lips
by mishy-mo
Summary: After that most awkward of elevator rides Jack recalls a file handed to him by Frasier, security footage from the Prometheus. Something changed after that wayward mission. And he needed to find out what. Jack takes rather bold action, but what consequences will it have for their future? J/S. Starts during Chimera. M for sexual scenes. LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Lips**

 _Silent lips speak to me  
Don't keep me waiting  
Silent lips say those words I long to hear_

 _Say you want me, you need me, you love me  
Time can fly, don't be shy  
Just hold me near_

 _Silent lips, the suspense will drive me crazy  
Silent lips, why treat my poor heart like this  
If you're too shy to tell me you love  
Let me know by the silence of your kiss_

* * *

Jack walked out of the elevator as fast as he was able to.

Uncomfortable?

Uncomfortable didn't even begin to describe what he was feeling.

Jack entered his office and closed the door carefully behind him. His steps were measured and purposeful as he made his way behind his desk. He stared down at the littered surface at nothing in particular, his breathing increasing in pace with every passing second until frustration welled up in him and he slammed his fists down on his desk letting loose a low dangerous growl. Papers flew up before slowly floating back down; some on the desk, others falling further to the floor.

His eyes settled on a folder labelled 'Prometheus'.

 _'Sir?' Janet said catching up with him in the corridor._

 _'Doc, how can I help you?'_

 _'Colonel, I need to talk to you about Sam.'_

 _He frowned and stopped turning to her. 'Carter? I thought she was cleared for active duty.'_

 _'She is. Yes, sir. But I think you might want to take a look at the security footage from the ship.' She said offering him the folder that had been tucked under her arm._

 _'Why?'_

 _'Sam had some hallucinations as a result of her concussion. She's been cleared by Dr MacKenzie but... I know Sam, and I think they shook her up a little.'_

 _'You're sure that I should see this?' he said, accepting the folder._

 _She hesitated for the slightest instance before nodding. 'Yes, sir.'_

Very carefully he opened the folder revealing a disk that was thankfully unharmed by his outburst. His eyebrows were knitted together in thought. When he'd watched the disk before, he went through a myriad of emotions.

The security system on the Prometheus wasn't wired for sound so it was just video, but that didn't make it any less disturbing to see his usually competent and brilliant second in command talk to thin air. He saw the toll that each conversation had on her. Daniel was exasperating, Teal'c demanding, her father caused worry and someone else was playful and teasing. He could see what the Doc was on about, these hallucinations were affecting her deeply. But she the shrink had cleared her, right?

 _Sir._

He didn't have to hear the word. He'd seen it issued often enough from her lips to recognise the word and know it was a hallucination of him she was talking to.

 _Friend._

At that, he found himself unable to watch any more, afraid of what he might learn. He'd stared at the corner of the screen waiting for the scene to shift to the next conversation.

Picking up the disk and setting it in his computer he was determined to watch the whole conversation this time, drawing up what lip reading skills he could dredge up from his dark past to learn all he could. Something had changed after that wayward voyage and he needed to know what it was.

* * *

He rapped his knuckles purposefully on the door to make sure he didn't back out, it had taken a day for him to review the security footage that he could be sure of most of the conversation she had with the hallucination of himself and another two for him to figure out what the hell he was going to do about it.

The sound of heals on hardwood reached his ears making him frown slightly. Carter, in heals?

'You're early...' Sam said opening the door stopping abruptly, before exclaiming. 'Sir!'

Jack was glad that she was shocked to see him, it allowed him a second or so to let his eyes drift up and down her body. The black dress clung to her curves in all the right places. The red lace neckline was low, her breasts seeming to almost swell up out of the material. She looked heavenly and sinful all at the same time.

Damn, this was going to be harder than he thought.

'Carter.' he voice sounded, low and just a little hoarse.

'Sir, what are you doing here?' Her arms crossed over her body self-consciously but instead of covering up, it only served to enhance her cleavage.

Oh, boy.

'Is it all right if I come in?' he said, carefully making his way past her before she could object.

'Ah, actually no. I have a date.' her body turning to following him, but still holding the door open.

'That's fine. This'll just take a few minutes. I promise.' he said softly as he made his way further into her home. He slipped off his jacket, setting it over one of the chairs at the breakfast bar then leaning against the counter. Waiting, his fingers drummed a gentle rhythm on the cold stone.

The door closed.

'Five minutes.' she said stepping slowly into the kitchen, her arms crossed in anger now.

He nodded, raising his eyes up to meet her gaze before stating; 'I saw the security footage from Prometheus.'

She seemed more shocked by this than him turning up at her door unannounced, her arms fell from around her body. Confusion set on her beautiful features.

'There was no sound, but I was able to lip-read a lot of the conversation. I wanna know what _he_ said to you.'

'I don't think that's any of your business, Sir.'

He sighed loudly. 'You might be right. But what if he said something to you that I wouldn't? Do you really want to start changing things based on that?'

She bit her lip in indecision.

God, did she know how hot she looked right now? Did she have any clue the amount of restraint it took not to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless? His hands fisted on the marble, the surface cool but not quite soothing on his warm skin. It was heat he craved.

'Car... Samantha.' he murmured, enjoying the feeling of the word in his mouth. 'I think, for the next few minutes, we need to be honest with each other. Honest with ourselves too, come to think of it.'

She leaned back against the counter, watching him carefully for a moment before nodding.

'Good. So what did he say?'

'He said you'd never ask me to give up my career.'

'True.'

'He said that you weren't the problem, that it was me.'

'This has always been in your hands. You suggested keeping everything we said in the room, I just followed your lead.'

'That's not..." She sighed exasperatedly, her gaze lowering for a moment before returning to him. That _is_ what I wanted. Then. Now... now I don't know what I want.'

Eyes locked, a few seconds passed.

'What else did he say?' Jack murmured braking the brief but intense silence.

'You're a safe bet.'

He nodded.

'But I deserve more.'

He sighed deeply and looked down at his fisted hands. She really did know him. He wished he could give her everything she wanted, everything she needed. He wanted that just as much as she did but they were both tied to the Air Force. For now anyway.

'That all seems pretty accurate.' he stated a little reluctantly. He had hoped that there was something that he could have said to change her mind. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to ask his next question, that it wouldn't have come to this, but he a had little choice.

He raised his gaze back to hers.

'Did you kiss him?'

She gawped at him in shock for the third time that night.

'You said, one last thing but then changed your mind.'

'How did you...?'

'I thought about what I would do in a similar situation.'

'I... I thought about it.' Sam admitted. 'But I didn't want a memory if it wasn't real.'

Jack nodded.

'Memories like that drive you crazy.' he murmured. 'But they can also keep you sane.'

'Are you talking about the Broca virus?'

'No, that wasn't really _us_ was it?'

'When Doctor Carter came through the quantum mirror?'

'Not you that time.' he answered. He took a deep breath before he continued. 'I kissed you when I was stuck in one of those time loops. I handed my resignation to Hammond and kissed you.'

Her face was a myriad of emotions, she was shocked, angry, confused. Fourth time is a charm. He took the opportunity to move around the kitchen island, making his way closer to her.

'It drives me crazy, the memory catches me off-guard every so often, I'm back there for a moment before it's gone again. But it also keeps me sane... because I have an idea what it is that I'm waiting for.'

Jack was so close now that he could almost taste her in the air, just a foot or so in front of her. Her eyes were shining; the anger had faded, the confusion was satiated and shock gone, but something else that was previously hidden was clearly visible.

'I can't give you what you deserve right now, but I can give you this at least, a real memory. If you want it.'

He inched closer.

'It'll drive you crazy but keep you sane.'

And closer still.

Her breathing was rapid and hard, breasts heaving up and down almost brushing his shirt.

'You want to kiss me?' She breathed.

He shook his head. 'This isn't about me. This is about you. About what you want.'

She nodded in understanding.

'Do you want me to kiss you?' he whispered.

After the shortest of instances, she nodded her eyes fixed on his.

Jack raised his arms slowly, his left hand coming to rest on her hip, the fingertips of his right hand touching her forearm inching up at an achingly slow pace smoothing over her shoulder before cupping her cheek gently.

He watched as her eyes closed and she leaned into his touch. It was taking everything in him to go slow. There was no guarantee she'd choose to wait just because he kissed her, this might be his last chance to touch her like this.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

'I'm shaking.' she breathed, lifting her shaking hands and resting them on his chest. 'Why aren't you shaking?'

'You forget, I've done this before.'

'It wasn't like this though was it?' She asked, sensing it was just as new and exciting for him as it was for her.

'No, not like this.' he murmured, before pressing his lips to hers.

She was warm and she was shivering.

He shifted closer.

She was hard and she was soft.

He sighed softly.

It was almost exactly as he remembered. Only this time he didn't just have ten seconds, this time there would be more.

His thumb smoothed along her jaw to her chin as he tilted his head, a gentle request which she quickly honoured, parting her lips whilst issuing a low hum and wrapping her arms up around his neck.

Oh this was much better. So much better.

An eternity seemed to pass in no time at all, and he was quite sure he could have spent the whole night there with his arms wrapped around her and lips pressed gently to hers but a knock at the door interrupted him.

'Oh god. That'll be Pete.' Sam stammered drawing back from his kiss, but her fingertips still teased their nape of his neck, she just couldn't seem to draw them back just yet. 'I must look a mess.'

'You're beautiful.' he responded reverently, sweeping his thumb across her cheek one last time before settling his arms around her hips not quite ready to let her go. It was then that his thumbs discovered the dress was almost backless and it took all the will power he could muster to keep from teasing that virgin skin. 'Go finish getting ready, I'll get the door.'

'What?' she stammered.

Jack smirked. 'I know you, Sam, you're too nice just to stand this guy up. I've done all I can, what you choose to do now is entirely up to you.' he said drawing back from her.

'No.' she insisted, still holding him close.

'What?'

'You haven't done all you can.' she said softly. 'You could tell me how you feel about me, not just that you care for me more than you should.'

He stared at her, unsure how to answer that. He doubted she knew that her nails teasing his skin was slowly driving him crazy but surely she knew how he felt about her. Didn't she?

There was another knock at the door. This time more insistent.

He glanced incredulously down the hall at the back of the door before looking back at Sam.

'You know, Samantha, you already know. And as much as I want to...' He sighed deeply his eyes closing briefly before returning to her inquisitive gaze. 'I can't. I just can't. Not right now.'

If he was going to say those words he wanted to be able to shout it from the roof tops, not whisper it unsure as to whether he'd be able to do anything about it.

She nodded. 'Okay.'

Her fingers stopped moving.

His heart sank, the moment, the wondrous glorious few minutes he could call her his were over.

'Okay,' he stepped back from her, instantly feeling colder. 'You finish getting ready and I'll get the door. And no matter what you decide, I will be here for you. Always.'

She smiled. But it was one of those soft sad smiles that rarely graced her features. It was there for just a moment before both her and her smile were gone.

'Be nice!' she called once she was beyond his gaze.

'When am I not nice?!' he yelled back.

There was another knock at the door, it was slow and more than a little grating.

Jack frowned at the door as he tossed his jacket over his shoulders. Nice... he could do this.

He flung open the door to find a very irate looking little man, though the expression changed very quickly to shock at the lack of Sam Carter at the door.

'Pete, right?' Jack said with a grin.

'Yeah?'

'Colonel Jack O'Neill, I work with Sam. There was a bit of an emergency at the base and I needed to pick her brain, she's just finishing getting ready.'

'Oh okay.' he stammered.

Jack turned his head round to yell into the house, 'See ya tomorrow, Carter.'

'Goodnight, Sir!' sounded her distant voice.

'Right well, you kids have a nice time.' he said stepping out onto the porch. 'Oh and Pete?'

'Yeah?'

Jack leaned in just a little, Pete looked around before shuffling in closer.

'If you hurt her, I will vaporise you.'

Pete grinned and laughed nervously.

Jack stared until the man was quiet before continuing, 'I mean that quite literally. You won't believe the kind of tech the air force has these days. It's out of this world.'

There was an audible gulp from the shorter man before Jack let a wide maniacal grin spread over his face. 'Have a nice night,' he said as he jogged down the steps and to his truck.

* * *

'Carter.' Jack said in greeting as she stepped into the elevator.

'Sir.' she responded.

The humming started as soon as the doors closed.

Jack smirked to himself before glancing over at Carter.

'Humming?' he asked.

She smiled over at him.

'Ah yes, I suppose I am Sir.'

'Hot date last night?'

'It's was okay.'

'Just, okay?'

'I don't think I'll be seeing Pete again.'

'Really?' he said, trying not to sound too hopeful.

She nodded. 'Guess I'll just have to keep waiting for the right guy.'

'He's probably just around the corner.'

'Even if he isn't, I know he's worth the wait.'

They shared a smile before looking ahead at the doors, the rest of the ride passing in comfortable quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I didn't imagine that I'd have this ready so quickly! (This was just 100 words of notes two days ago - my sincerest apologies if there are any mistakes) Many thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. So this chapter takes place during Lost City, after Jack gets the ancients knowledge downloaded into his head. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Got maybe two or three more planned. On with the show! **NOW RATED M!**

* * *

He wasn't surprised when he heard a soft knock at the door. It did surprise him, just a little, that it was only Carter at the door. He'd expected the whole team to come by and check on him over the course of the weekend.

'Hi Sir.' she greeted as he opened the door.

'Carter.' His voice croaked softly.

'Did I wake you?' she asked.

'Sorta.' he admitted, he'd been dozing. Half awake, half dreaming ever since he'd fallen into bed last night and yet he'd experienced no rest.

'I couldn't sleep at all last night.'

'You could have called.'

Her eyes fixed on him. 'I'm not sure that would have ended well.'

'Depends.' he said tilting his head, wondering how that might have worked out and what would have been a good ending to a midnight phone conversation with her. 'Still, how is arriving at my house early in the morning any different?'

She gulped. 'Daniel and Teal'c will be arriving shortly, I just... I just wanted... I needed to see you, just you, at least for a little while.'

He opened the door and let her inside.

He breathed deeply as she passed him, drawing in her scent, he found that it revived him far more than his fitful slumber.

'There's coffee around here somewhere.' he said watching her enter his home before closing the door and disappearing to the kitchen.

'Maybe not.' he said a moment later, untwisting the caps off two bottles of beer. If she didn't want hers he'd quite happily drink the two.

She held a picture frame, as he entered the living room his gut twisted slightly. He watched as she carefully set down the frame exactly where it had been.

'Do you ever talk to her?'

'That's not why you came here, is it?' he said handing her a beer before moving around to take a seat on the sofa.

She held the bottle for less than three seconds setting it on the table and taking a seat next to him. 'How are you feeling?'

'Can we not talk about that?' he said fingering the label on his bottle.

She paused and stared at the bottle.

'I should have done it.'

'What? Stuck your head in that thing? Are you nuts?' he took a breath before continuing, wanting to be clear in his meaning with out saying what was burning to be said. 'Carter. You're one of this countries natural resources. If not National treasures. It couldn't have gone down any other way. I just hope it's worth it.'

It took more effort than he expected to say those words, he drew a long sip of his beer as she spoke.  
'Even if we do find the Lost City. Even if we get there and find exactly what we're looking for to defend the planet...'  
'That would be worth it.' he said.

She closed her eyes in resignation, it might have been easier for her to make her confession in the dark behind her lids but she needed to see him. She opened her eyes, whispering, 'Not to me.'

 _Carter._

That's what he should have said, he should have warned her off her current path, pushed her away. But he wanted her, wanted the comfort and warmth she was so willing to give so instead of growling Carter he whispered, 'Samantha.'

It came out as a plea. It was one she answered swiftly. She shifted closer and set her hand in his.

He watched as their fingers melted together, almost in slow motion. Her hand was smaller than his, but it was strong, he clung to her and swallowed as his gaze me hers. Her blue eyes were brighter than he'd ever seen them, glistening with tears he knew she wouldn't let fall. He smiled sadly.

Then he found himself sinking.

It was like there was an invisible black hole between them, pulling them together and slowing down time.

He shouldn't, he really shouldn't. He'd already gone too far. He watched as her tongue slipped out to lick her lips, it was so darn tempting.

But what would it do to her if he was gone in a week? Or worse, Thor would show up and they had to go back to work in a week. It was hard enough after the last kiss.

Jack tipped his head at the last instant and rested his forehead against hers preventing their lips from meeting. He could taste her sigh; it was filled with disappointment, frustration and just a fraction of relief.

He squeezed her hand just a little tighter.

'I'd do anything to keep you safe. I will do anything to keep you safe.'

'Jack...'

His eyes burst open at the sound of his name on her lips, his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest as he leaned back a little taking in the resolve in her eyes.

'I... I...' she stammered.

A loud knock stopped her from saying what she probably shouldn't say.

It was then that her eyes shut and a single tear escaped.

He raised his beer cooled hand and let his thumb soak that single tear before he drew back from her slowly and into the corner of the sofa, his thumb mixing the drop of moisture from her skin with the condensation on the bottle of beer.

'Hello?' Sounded Daniel's voice up and around the corner.

Jack reluctantly slid his hand from hers. As soon as his fingers were gone from her skin her eyes snapped open and he smiled softly at her before calling, 'In here.' to the men waiting at the door.

Both hands now returned to the safety of the glass bottle he shivered, missing her warmth, her strength. He kept his eyes fixed on hers until he spotted Daniel creeping round the corner over her shoulder.

'Oh sorry, are we interrupting anything?' he asked.

'No.' they chorused.

* * *

'Well, I'd best be off.' Hammond said getting to his feet.

Jack and Sam got to their feet in unison.

'General.' Sam said softly.

'Major.' he responded.

'I'll walk you out, Sir.' Jack said walking round the table and following up the stairs to the hall.

'A word outside, Jack.' Hammond murmured softly, not wanting the others to hear what he had to say.

'Yes, sir.' he answered opening the door, stepping out onto the porch along side the general and closing the door softly behind him. A beer bottle swayed slightly between his fingers as he looked up to the trees waving in the twilight of the evening.

'That was a rather cozy scene on the sofa there, Jack.' Hammond remarked.

When he'd arrived earlier in the day he wasn't surprised to see the whole team present. As everyone took a seat, he got a twisting feeling in his gut. Something wasn't quite right and it had nothing to do with the news he was about to break to them.

His gut twisted again when he saw the way Major Carter looked at the Colonel and it all fell into place.  
The two officers where sitting just a fraction too close than was appropriate on a couch that could have accommodated three people. Jack's arm was stretched across the back of the sofa, practically around her shoulders. And Major Carter seemed more than content with his proximity, relaxing deep into the cushions and against her commanding officers extended limb.

But it was the look in her eyes that had tipped him off; is was the deep ache of heartbreak and the last flicker of hope dying the instant the ramifications of his words became clear to her.

The too-quick glance Jack had in her direction confirmed that whatever it was between them was strong and mutual.

'And your point is, Sir?' Jack said not even trying to deny what the General saw.

'What I'm saying but also trying not to say is that I'm not blind, son.' he said turning to the younger man, waiting for him to make eye contact before proceeding. 'What used to be a questionably close relationship seems to have become even closer in the past few months.'

'There's nothing...'

'Don't mock me, Colonel!' he growled tersely.

'Sir.'

'I've tried, you know. The situations we face everyday, the situation you're in now, they haven't made a rule book for that yet. I'm sure one day they will but for now all we've got are the regulations of the US Air Force. Like I said I've tried, but position of base commander doesn't lend itself to bending the rules, not unless someone steps down from SG-1. I may be able do more from Washington. But you need to be careful.'

'Yes, Sir.'

Hammond sighed and turning his gaze to the heavens.

'Jacob would have a fit if he knew.'

'I'm sure Dad would want her to be happy, no matter what.'

'I hope your right, son. For your own sake as well as hers.' He extended his right hand.

Jack shifted his bottle to his left then gripped his superiors hand, shaking it gently.

'Good Luck, Jack.' he said warmly.

'Thank you, George.' Jack responded with a cheeky smirk.

The older man chuckled. 'Don't push it.'

'Yes, sir.'

Hands lowered the two men shared a brief nod and the men parted company, perhaps for the last time.

* * *

Sam had been quiet ever since Hammond had left. Daniel, though significantly more sober than he was earlier in the day, seemed not to have noticed and was doing an excellent job of talking for the whole group. But Jack knew Teal'c had definitely picked up on the tension in the room when his voice issued an abrupt declaration that he and Daniel should leave.

'What? There's still pizza and beer.' Daniel whined.

'I believe you have consumed enough alcohol for the evening. We shall depart.' he said standing.

Daniel was about to argue but then Teal'c did that staring thing whilst looming over him. Daniel was hit with a wave of nausea and vertigo looking up at him. Perhaps he was right.

'Okay.' he agreed, the alcohol induced rouge on his cheeks giving way to a sickly white.

Teal'c helped him stand and together they made their way to the door, Jack following close behind.

Sam remained sitting quietly on the couch.

'It's going to be okay, Jack.' Daniel said, leaning heavily against Teal'c. 'We'll figure something out. We always do.'

'Sure, Daniel. Safe drive home.' he watches them climb in the truck, start it up and back up his driveway. He waved goodbye and closed the door.

He felt the heat of her presence at his back the instant the door was shut. He remained still as she snaked an arm around him and turned the lock on the door. She moved round to his left side and slid her hand in his. Her gaze was focused on their joined hands, he could tell from her profile that every move she made was methodically planned and wholly intentional. As her head turned towards the empty hallway that led deeper into his home, he realised that they were moving.

He remembered the words he'd murmured the night he kissed her; it was always her decision, when it came to them he was always going to follow her lead.

Soon they were enveloped by the darkness of his bedroom. The only light was that which trickled through the doorway. The bed was rumpled and unmade from his tossing and turning last night. There was a slight staleness to the air suggesting he should change the sheets, it didn't seem like a priority last night figuring he'd only be sleeping there another week. Now though he was wishing he had.

She turned to face him her hand slipping from his, half bathed in light, half cast in shadow her gaze fixed on his chest, almost as if she was trying to see his heartbeat, see his chest expand with each breath.

He remained still.

Her fingers found the hem of his sweater and t-shirt combined slowly lifting the two items of clothing up his torso. He lifted his arms and pulled them off the rest of the way, unhappy at the thought of losing sight of her for even an instant he did so quickly before tossing the clothes behind him. Her gaze had shifted, settling on the bright red splash on his side where a staff blast struck him just a few months ago.

He was stoic as her fingertips delicately traced the slowly fading wound, though his flesh quivered more than once under the intimate touch. Her features remained fixed in a state of serious contemplation and calm. That was until her palm rested hotly against the wound and her gaze slowly drifted up to meet his.

There should have been a shimmer of a blue force field between them, that was the last time he saw this exact expression on her face.

The expression changed to one of almost panic as her hands leapt to her blouse; hands that had defused alien bombs, built a particle beam, hit a dime sized target with a P90 at 200 yards now struggled to undo buttons on a shirt.

Jack wrapped his hands around hers to still them. 'Samantha,' he waited for her eyes to meet his before continuing. 'Are you sure?

'Yes.' sounded her whisper, small but steady. 'Yes, Jack, I'm sure.'

Stepping closer his hands moved from around hers to cup her cheeks. His nose nudged hers gently as his mouth brushed so briefly against hers.

She sighed yearning for more, her hands sliding up around his neck.

'So, just to be clear, we're going to have sex?' his breath whispered against her skin as he spoke

'Yes.' she murmured.

'Which is a good thing, right?' he asked his thumb sweeping across her cheek.

'Yes.' she hissed.

He smiled down at her. 'Shouldn't you be smiling then?'

'And forget everything else that's going on?'

'Yes, Sam.' his voice pleaded softly.

'But if...'

'I know. We wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for everything that's happens but,' he glanced at his watch, 'we've got nearly 34 hours before we need to report on Monday morning, until then can we just be us?'

'Okay.' she nodded, but her demeanour was still tense.

'Sam.' he chided softly.

A smile spread over her lips, slow and warm. '34 hours?' she asked, her voice filled with a mischievous tone he rarely heard.

He grinned. 'Give or take.'

'Sounds like fun.' she said, her fingers teasing the back of his neck, drawing him down, pulling him in.

'Ya sure ya betcha.' he murmured before pressing his lips forcefully against hers.

Despite the attempt to lighten the mood and establishing that neither had any intention of going anywhere over the next day and a half, their touch was desperate and raw.

Soon stripped bare and lying naked next to one another, Jack slowly shifted moving over her body and settling between her thighs.

'Jack.' she whispered.

'Mmm.' he hummed against her breast, his lips softly teasing her skin.

'I... I know, but I want you to say it. I want to hear you say it. I want you to tell me.'

He leaned back in a kneeling position.

'Come here.' he said softly, helping her upright, her legs tight around his waist, bodies pressed together but not quite joined. Those beautiful eyes of hers were glistening once more. He felt like his heart was breaking with every thud against his chest but still he smiled gently, stroked her cheek and whispered. 'I love you, Samantha. I love you.'

He kissed her as gently as he was able. Moments later a single wet salty droplet spread across their joined lips. He felt her draw a long and steadying breath. It left him breathless, as if she'd stolen the air from his own lungs.

'I love you too, Jack.' she murmured against his lips.

He kissed her deeply, their bodies shifted very slightly then all of a sudden they were one, he was simultaneously shattered and made whole. Her body drew him in achingly slowly until he was nestled in her entire. They gasped and shuddered clinging to one another desperately.

Heated kisses were exchanged. Every so often her muscles would clutch at his length, an involuntary reaction of her body desperately seeking more sensation; it caused them both to groan and shudder.

Just as he thought that he wouldn't be able to take much more of this glorious torture she whispered his name. He lay her down gently, brushed his lips sweetly against hers then let himself become lost in her, in them. Their voices rose up in chorus as the most delicious sensations and dizzying highs thundered through their bodies.

Exhaustion quickly followed. Lazy kisses were exchanged. His body pressed against her back, an arm tight around her waist, holding on like he would never let go.

He kissed her bare shoulder one last time before being overcome with an overwhelming sense of peace and giving in to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Lots of shippy fluff in this chapter. Slightly influenced by #Icalledhimsir (Wow! What a revelation! Though I suppose Amanda Tapping is only human like the rest of us, a beautiful human that got to kiss Richard Dean Anderson several times, but still human.)

* * *

Jack woke to an empty bed. A glance at the window confirmed what his body clock had already told him, it was the early hours of the morning.

'Sam?' he called getting out of bed and making his way down the hall, hearing the sound of the extractor fan in the bathroom.

'Sam, you okay?' he asked knocking on the door.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine.'

He frowned slightly, he thought he heard a tremble in her voice. Then again it could be the echo from the tiles.

'Sam.'

The door opened and he was met with the sight of Samantha Carter drowned in the grey t-shirt he'd been wearing, her face slightly red after being scrubbed clean of what little make-up she'd been wearing and her hair sticking up in all directions.

He smiled widely, struck by her beauty.

She blushed suddenly aware of his state of undress.

Her reaction made him grin.

'I hope you don't mind...' she said fingering the hem of his shirt, somewhere near her upper thigh.

'Mind? Hell keep the damn thing, it looks good on you. You coming back to bed?'

She nodded.

'I'm sure I've got another toothbrush around here somewhere,' he said moving past her, opening a small cabinet and rummaging through it. He could feel her eyes on his naked body as he set about his work, heat raised up his neck and flushed his face as he handed over a blue toothbrush.

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome.' he said softly before turning around and lifting the toilet seat and relieving himself. He smiled listening to her brush her teeth behind him.

It was strange, they'd performed similar tasks in such close proximity before off-world and it never held any meaning, but in his home, dressed only in his birthday suit and his worn t-shirt settled on her shoulders, it suddenly meant the world, hell the whole damned galaxy to him just to be this close to her.

He flushed and set the toilet seat back down, a hard habit to break after several years of marriage no matter how long ago, then washed his hands and set about brushing his own teeth standing side by side with her.

Their gazes met in the mirror, he smiled causing foam to dribble down his chin which made her giggle somehow without causing a mess, displaying far greater control of the toothpaste foam than he had. She spit demurely and wiped the corners of her mouth with a towel before holding it out to him. He expelled the foam from his mouth with far less decorum and accepted the towel.

'Thank you.' he said with a massive grin before wiping the lower half of his face roughly.

She smiled then stretched her hand up her thumb sweeping across his lower lip, removing the last traces of toothpaste before taking the towel from him to clean her hands and set it back on the towel rail.

Jack slid behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his nose in her hair.

'I thought we were going back to bed?'

'We are.' he growled kissing her neck. 'Just trying to figure out what we're going to do when we get there.'

'Hmm,' she said tilting her head allowing him better access. 'What are you thinking?'

Knowing she was interested in his advances he shifted position slightly, pressing his hard length against her firm, barely covered behind.

'I'm thinking of at least three more positions I want to try tonight.'

'Three?'

'At least.' his murmured before sucking her earlobe into his mouth, nibbling it teasingly.

'Yes, Sir.' she moaned.

He groaned loudly and thrust against her.

'That's hot. That's really, really hot.'

She turned in his arms, a wide grin on her face.

'You think so, Sir.' she replied purring out that last word.

'Jesus Carter.' he growled lifting her around him. He slanted his mouth over hers as he stumbled down the hall in search of his bed, their bed. 'Loose the shirt, Major.' he ordered as they entered the bedroom.

She completed her task swiftly and efficiently, damp curls against his belly confirmed his suspicions that the shirt was all that she had been wearing.

'What are you going to do to me, Sir?' she murmured sexily, her teeth nipping the skin on his neck.

'Fuck.' he groaned, uttered as expletive in response to her teasing rather than an answer to her question.

Not that it mattered.

'Sounds good.' she giggled as they flopped onto the mattress.

* * *

The low sun poured through the window and leaked past the curtains. Jack woke first stretching out, his fingertips finding the warm skin of his bed partner. A smile stretched across his lips. He peeked over at her finding that he was still sleeping though only just. He could see muscles in her jaw twitching gently.

'Samantha.' he said in a sing song voice, letting his fingertips trail across her abdomen.

She moaned and rolled away from him.

He grinned, shifting closer and pressing kisses on her shoulder.

'Samantha.'

'Colonel?' she murmured sleepily.

'Morning Sexy.' he said with a grin.

She rolled onto her back and squinted up at him. She blushed and smiled as memories of last night came flooding back.

'Sexy?' she questioned.

'Don't like it?'

'I don't usually like that kind of thing but... I like hearing you say it.'

'Beautiful?'

'That works too.'

'Darling?'

'If you like.'

'Sweetie?'

She giggled. 'I'm not sure it suits you.'

'Oh I think we agreed that 'Sir' suits me just fine last night.' he said grinning.

Her skin flushed bright red and ducked his cocky gaze.

'It's not so much the word Sir obviously, it's the way you said it.' he pressed. "Sir." he said trying to imitate her.

'Shut up.' she said grinning and punching him none too gently in the shoulder.

He chuckled, gazing down at her lovingly.

She smiled up at him, but it only lasted a moment before a frown graced her brow.

'Hey now, I know that look.' Jack murmured.

'What?' she asked innocently.

'The world can wait another day.'

'It's not the world I'm worried about.'

'If you think it would make it easier if or when I...' he couldn't quite bring himself to finish that sentence. 'We could stop. You could...'

'Nothing would make losing you any easier.' She said fiercely. 'Nothing.'

'No, I suppose not.' he murmured. 'Grilled cheese?'

'Jack.' she admonished rolling her eyes.

'What? I'm hungry. And I'm not sure there's anything else in the kitchen.'

She smiled and rolled her eyes. 'Let's see what we can find.'

But first they needed to shower, which took far longer than expected. Each getting distracted by the sight of each other wet and naked. Over an hour passed before they were clothed and entering the kitchen.

As the grilled cheese slid into the oven their eyes met.

How to pass the time.

He lifted her with ease onto the counter and kissed her deeply. Without a word she fumbled with his sweat pants, pulling at the elastic to free his erection but still leave the pants resting on his hips. As he gripped the boxers that she was wearing in place of shorts, she pushed herself up allowing him to remove them with ease. An instant later, his arms were around her and his length buried deep inside her.

What had transpired in the bathroom could have been called having sex or making love, but they most definitely fucked, hard and primal, in the kitchen.

Acrid smoke from burning cheese filled their lungs as they climaxed.

They were significantly more careful in cooking the next batch, their hunger now almost unbearable.

Brunch and coffee were devoured. Each of them experiencing exhaustion and a deep ache in their muscles, they settled on the couch to rest. Jack watched TV with his feet on the coffee table and Sam found a book on astronomy she'd never read before, perusing it with her feet tucked beneath his thigh.

Jack swiftly found himself bored and amused himself by smoothing his fingers over her calves.

He grinned when he noticed that the rhythm of the room had changed.

'Enjoy the book?' he said shutting off the TV.

'Hmmm?' she said as if in a daze.

'Are you enjoying the book?' he asked again, this time more slowly.

'Yes.'

'Must be good.'

'It is.'

'Yeah, you haven't turned the page in the last 10 minutes.' he voice teased as his fingers smoothed up her inner thigh.

She shivered, setting the book down and glowered at him.

'Am I distracting you?'

'Yes.'

'But it wasn't a problem for the past 9 and a half minutes?'

Sam shifted, crawling over the couch before straddling him purposefully, settling over him with a blissful hum.

He gulped audibly, his body's reaction instant.

'Sam.' he breathed.

'Uh uh, Jack. It's my turn.'

He'd poured over her body on several occasions over the past day, and while she'd delighted in the attention and sensations, she'd felt limited in her own explorations of a body she'd coveted for years.

She played him like a musical instrument, sounds issued up from his throat where unlike anything he'd ever made before. And when she settled her body over his it was her turn to sing. She teased herself to powerful highs twice before shuddering to a stop. 'Jack.' she breathed.

Her thighs were trembling beneath his fingers.

'Are you okay?' he inquired, a gentle deep growl.

She nodded, her head buried in the crook of his neck. 'I can't move any more.'

'But you want...'

'Yes.' she said before he could finish his question. If this was the only time she had with him, then she wanted everything he could give.

He lay her down gently on the couch and completed the act she started.

Once finished, he carefully removed himself from her. Needing to lie down but not wanting to crush her with his prone body, he lowered himself to the floor. He lay on his back, eyes closed, breathing heavily and aching from head to toe.

He felt the couch groan as much as he heard it. Opening one eye he saw her blue eyes peeking down at him, her golden bright hair sticking up in all directions.

'You okay?' she asked softly.

He nodded, not yet able to catch his breath.

She watched him for sometime, concern shining in her eyes.

'Are you sure you're okay?' she asked her hand stretching down and sliding into his.

'5 times in 24 hours... don't think I've ever done that before.' he remarked, smoothing his thumb over her wrist.

She grinned widely. 'Me neither, but we had some time to make up for.'

'That's true.' he responded with a smile, then his voice became more concerned. 'How are you doing?'

'My legs feel like I sprinted a marathon with a 30 kilo pack and I'm aching in places I forgot existed.' she said grinning down at him.

He chuckled. 'Having fun?'

'Immensely.'

'Good. Though I think I'll need a good few hours before we try anything else, you know, if you want to.'

She smiled, 'That's fine with me. More than fine.' she said with a slight grimace as she shifted on the couch.

Jack sat up leaning his back against the couch, her head shifting and coming to rest on his shoulder.

'Are you sure you're okay?'

'Yes, it's worth it.' she said nuzzling his neck, brushing her lips against his skin.

They rested comfortably for a few minutes basking in the warmth of the others presence.

'Do... do you have any regrets?' Sam asked softly.

'Sure. But the one that was most important, we're fixing right now.' he said squeezing her hand.

He could feel her smile against his skin.

'Really?'

'Of course. Sure, there was a couple more that involved you but I don't quite think we've got time.'

'Like what?'

'Go fishing, get married, have kids and live happily ever after.' his voice sounded as if was something everyday, like reading a shopping list.

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in.

'You're serious?'

'I'm always serious about fishing.' he replied.

'Jack.'

He turned to look her in the eye. 'I love you, Samantha. We've both been through so much over the past 7 years and I know I couldn't have done it without you by my side. Of course, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And it looks like I will, just with out the getting married, kids and _living_ happily ever after.'

She lowered herself to the floor beside him, stroking his cheek before pressing her lips to his in the softest kiss he'd ever received.

'I wanted... I want all of that too.'

'Including the fishing?'

She laughed heartily. 'Including the fishing.'

* * *

The entire time they spent on the cargo ship he felt simply like a vessel for the ancients knowledge, he couldn't feel anything but the weight of the task that was ahead of him. When his task was done, he felt strangely empty. He willingly gave into the temptation to close his eyes and rest.

This was the end.

'Please, Jack.' here voice called to him.

It took all his strength just to raise his eye lids.

Samantha.

He knew he wasn't going to survive like this for long, but he could be preserved.

She would save him, wouldn't she?

'Dolmata.'

He feels himself lifted into the air, his eyes close again.

'What now?' he hears her question as he settles into the pod.

'Aveo... amacus.' he murmurs.

'Goodbye.' he hears Daniel translate.

But it didn't seem like enough. He turned his head slightly and found familiar blue eyes.

'Amor mea.'

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Daniel frown, glancing between him and Sam.

She smiled sadly guessing the meaning of his words.

Light flashed and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Just a short update to explain what happened to the gang after the events of Lost City. Thinking this maybe has two or three more chapters and an epilogue in this story. Thank you too all the guests who have read and reviewed. I wish I could thank you all directly :)

* * *

'Sam?' Daniel asked watching as she stepped up to the barrier that suddenly appeared, freezing Jack right in front of their eyes. She remained quiet as she touched the glassy surface.

'Sam.' he said softly.

She turned to him.

'Are you okay?'

He watched as she took a breath to steal herself.

'I'm fine, Daniel. We can't just leave him like this. There has to be a way to reverse the process. The answer has to be here somewhere.'

He highly doubted that she was okay but indulged her, obviously assessing Jack's condition came first. 'I don't think this is it, Sam.' he responded.

'What do you mean?'

'The dome's too small.' Daniel explained. 'It's like Taonas. It's obviously not a city, it's just an outpost of some kind.'

'This isn't Atlantis?'

'I don't think so.'

'If this is not the lost city, then where is it?' Teal'c sat asking the question that they were all thinking.

They barely had a moment to contemplate the question before a voice sounded through their radios. 'SG-1, this is Hammond. Come in.'

'Major Carter here Sir.' she said automatically.

'Major, report.'

She gave a brief run down on the state of things in the cavern.

'Very well, Major. Stay put while we put together a team to ring down and ensure that Colonel O'Neill and the cavern remains secure. Once the team is in place we'll rendezvous back at Area 51 in order to report back to the President. You have 15 minutes, Major. You and Daniel figure out as much about that cavern as you can in that time.'

'Yes, Sir.' She replied swiftly. She removed her hand from the radio and looked over at Daniel. 'We should get to work.'

'No, Sam, please. Jack said... he called you...'

'I know.' She said simply.

'Sam...'

'Daniel, I promise I will explain. To both of you.' she said glancing at Teal'c,' she'd been able to feel his stare burning a hole in the side of her head. 'But right now we don't have time. Right now we do our jobs so we can get him back as fast a possible. Okay?'

He regarded her for a long moment, then nodded getting to work.

* * *

Once they were back on the cargo ship, the three gathered in the rear compartment while Bre'tac sped them away to the Nevada desert.

Sam unclipped her P90 and slid off her tac vest, setting it on one of the many boxes that littered the hold. She stretched enjoying the freedom of movement as she turned to what was left of her team.

'After you guys left Jack's house the other day I stayed. Until Monday morning.'

'I guess you two...um...'

'Yes, Daniel, we had sex.'

'And you hadn't before?' he asked tentatively, well aware of the connection between his two team mates.

She gave him a steely glare to rival Teal'c's. 'No, of course not. And I don't think anything would have happened if General Hammond hadn't came by and said they were shutting down the program. It all just seemed so hopeless at that point, I figured what do we have to loose.'

'Before Jack froze he said, _my love_.' Daniel's tone of voice seemed to suggest that it was said as a statement, but truly it was another of his questions.

Sam smiled sadly. 'We talked. Said I love you. Wished that we could do more than just spend a day together.'

'Such as?' enquired Teal'c.

'His exact words were go fishing, get married, have kids and live happily ever after.' she said with a grin, those were words she'd carry with her forever regardless of whether they could bring him back.

'Sam.' he sighed, his heart breaking for her.

'I'm okay, Daniel. Really. There's a lot of risk with what we do, I'm just glad I got the chance to spend that time with him, just us. And there's still hope. This gives the Asgard more time to respond to our communications.'

'Indeed.' murmured Teal'c.

'We'll help you any way we can.' Daniel said softly.

Teal'c bowed gently in agreement.

'Thanks guys.'

'We have arrived.' Bre'tac announced over the comms.

Sam nodded. 'I know it's a big ask but...'

'You do not have to make such a request.' Teal'c interrupted her. 'We shall not betray the confidence you have bestowed in us.'

'Indeed.' Daniel said with a warm smile.

* * *

Sam unlocked the door and rushed inside quickly to get out of the rain.

Without knowing when Jack might come back some things had to be set in order around his home, something they'd each done for the other in the past. Daniel and Teal'c offered to help, when she replied no they each smiled knowing this would be the case.

She rattled through the routine.

Sort mail.

She put the important looking letters aside and put the junk in the trash. The can had been freshly lined with a new bag. One less job to do. She sighed softly wondering what else he'd done around the house to make this easier for her.

Check laundry.

There was a load in the dryer ready to be folded. She set it on the dinning room table, folding and stacking each item carefully ready for him to put away when he arrived home. She put aside the grey t-shirt and blue sweatshirt that she wore the other day, sure in the knowledge that he wouldn't mind if she borrowed them.

Check fridge, throw out anything perishable.

It was empty. Almost empty. Three bottles of Guinness nestled in the door. An unopened six pack of diet coke was placed strategically in the middle shelf. She smiled, he could still surprise her, after all these years he made her smile when she least expected it. Just one of the many reasons why she was hopelessly in love with him.

Check electrics.

Everything was unplugged bar the fridge, the dryer and a few lights dotted around the house on timer switches. She also came across his telescope in the guest bedroom. Just as well, she couldn't imagine bringing that thing down from the roof by herself. Come to think of it she couldn't quite be sure how Jack moved it on his own either.

That was the end of the list.

But she didn't want to leave. She sat on the freshly made bed and smoothed out the sheets at her side. Reaching for a pillow she brought it to her nose. The sheets were different those she saw at the weekend, he could only have slept in them once or twice, but the pillow still held his scent.

She closed her eyes and let herself let go; tears streamed down her face and wracking sobs echoed from her lips but nothing lifted the tremendous ache from her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I'm not quite 100% happy with this, still I hope you enjoy the update!

* * *

'Oy! What a headache!' Jack groaned from inside the medical pod.

'Take it easy. You've been through a lot.' Daniel said kindly, kneeling down by the his side.

Jack took his hand away from his head and looked around. He wasn't sure what he was expecting when he woke up, but Daniel and the inside of a space ship was not it.

'What now?!' he growled.

'Er, what's the last thing you remember?' Daniel said helping him to sit up.

'Getting my head sucked by one of those damned Ancient head-suckers.' he said with a sigh, wondering what crazy crap he'd gotten up to in the mean time. 'And something about twins.' His eyes fell on the alien contingent of the team. 'Teal'c, what's with the hair?''

How long had he been out?

'O'Neill.'

The deep baritone voice did nothing to alleviate his throbbing headache. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the unmistakeable form of an Asgard... somehow he knew it was Thor.

'Thor. You got aspirin?'

'You should feel better momentarily and your memory will slowly return.' the Asgard replied.

Jez why wouldn't this headache go away. And what was that on Teal'c's head?!

'Teal'c, what's with the hair?'

'Jack, you don't remember anything after the ancient repository?' inquired Daniel, his tone revealing more than a little worry.

Jack struggled to bring his gaze back to his friend and assess the question. He tried to remember anything after those bright lights flashed and his head filled up but it just made the pain in his brain increase tenfold. 'No.'

'Sam's not going to be happy about that.' the archaeologist mused, looking away from him.

'Why?' Jack replied, looking around the room, finding it devoid of blonde hair and bright blue eyes. 'Where _is_ Carter?'

At the sound of Sam's second name Daniel glanced up at Teal'c sharing a concerned look before explaining the current situation to Jack. He'd leave it up to Sam to jog his memory about what had happened that fateful weekend.

* * *

'Who's your daddy?!' Jack yelled thoroughly enjoying beating the crap out of the Replicators rather than just holding them back. It was amazing to finally have a weapon that was capable stopping them completely, and it would only be a matter of time before it was fired across the whole planet, hopefully wiping out the little buggers for good!

'Stop!' Fifth yelled appearing in front of them, his little pets scampering towards him, seeking the protection of the more advanced Replicator. 'If you harm me or any more of my brethren, I assure you Major Carter will die instantly.'

Something in Jack clenched, tighter than it normally did in these situations. He lowered his weapon, but there was no chance of him letting it go.

There was a groaning from above, the unmistakable sound of a ship entering the atmosphere.

'O'Neill.' Thor's voice sounded over the comms. 'I have successfully modified my ship to emit a massive disruption wave.'

Looking around Jack found it incredibly disconcerting that Fifth had vanished into thin air.

'Excellent! I knew you could do it.' But he wasn't enthused, Carter's imminent death weighing heavily on his mind.

'It is fifty percent charged. If this works, you will have saved the Asgard once again.'

'I'm real happy for you. I'm extremely proud, but we got a little bit of a problem down here. Fifth detected our approach and he claims he can kill Carter instantly.'

'O'Neill...'

'Hey, I know what you're gonna say. Her life was already sacrificed, and you've got your whole planet to worry about. But I... I...' He frowned suddenly unsure how to finish the sentence. He'd cared about her for years, been in similar situations but this felt worse somehow, his insides were slowly crumbling to dust.

But as he heard the sound of Replicators approaching, he had to push aside whatever pain he was feeling and get down to business, chasing after the fleeing creepy crawly machines.

* * *

'O'Neill, the weapon worked. Reports from the colony say all the remaining Replicators have been neutralized. While the ship did escape, at least we have an effective means of fighting them now.'

'Yeah, well, at least there's that.' Jack responded with little enthusiasm. Forget his insides crumbling, he felt like a gaping hole had just opened up in his chest and threatened to swallow him whole. Carter was either still captive or, more likely, dead.

'O'Neill, I am detecting a fourth life sign in your immediate vicinity.'

Jack looked around his the male contingent of his team, hope sparking in him.

They spread out quickly to look for the fourth life sign.

'Sam! Sam!' He heard Daniel call.

'Carter!' He yelled. He slowed, frowning a little at the sound of the word; it didn't quite feel the same as it used to. But he couldn't really contemplate it before he heard Teal'c calling him.

It must be Sam!

Relief filled him seeing that bright shock of blonde standing out against the woodland background. He smiled glad that she was well enough to sit up, even if it was with Teal'c's help.

'You okay?' He asked softly.

She grinned, her eyes shinning. 'Jack, you're alive!'

'Excuse me?' his voice sounded somewhat incredulous.

She frowned, watching him carefully, suddenly feeling very much like she had done when waking after the incident on Prometheus.

'Sam,' Daniel said kneeling close to her, 'He doesn't remember. Thor said his memory will return. Slowly.'

Jack watched the exchange with a frown. Sam stared at Daniel in disbelief before screwing her eyes shut tight.

What the hell had he done?

'O'Neill, have you located Major Carter?' Thor's voice sounded.

'Yeah, beam us back up will you bud-' Light flashed. '-dy?' Jack looked directly at Thor. 'Thanks.'

'As the Stargate on this planet was disabled to prevent the Replicators from spreading through the galaxy, it would be faster if I returned you to Earth by ship.' He said as the planet disappeared and the fluctuating lights of hyperspace appeared outside the window. 'Major Carter, please lie down in the medical pod and I will ensure that you have not been harmed by the Replicators.'

'But...' she protested.

'Carter, get in the damned pod!' Jack snapped angrily.

He hated that everyone knew something he didn't. He hated that trying to remember was bringing back his headache. But most of all, he hated that Sam might be hurt, either by her ordeal with Fifth or the fact that his memory was failing to return.

She eyed him darkly before letting Teal'c help her to her feet and got in the pod.

As soon as it closed, Jack made his way over to Daniel.

'Daniel.' he said in an expectant tone.

'No.'

'But...'

'I can't tell you what happened Jack because I wasn't there. And neither was Teal'c.' he explained feeling sorry for his friend. 'This is between you and Sam.'

He frowned slightly at Daniel's words. This was either very, very good or very, very bad.

'But she told you what happened?'

'She had to. You didn't give her much of a choice.' Daniel responded but this only served to confuse Jack further.

'Am I going to want to remember this?' Jack asked tentatively.

Daniel smirked. 'Yeah.'

'You're sure?'

'Definitely.'

Jack waited anxiously for Thor to finish his scans.

'No physical harm has befallen, Major Carter.' Thor announced as the machine stopped humming and the pod opened. 'Though I would recommend that she rest as soon as possible, it is clear that she had experienced some measure of emotional distress.'

'Thank you, Thor.' Sam said with just a little sarcasm. She got herself out of the pod with just a little difficulty, it was clear that she was exhausted but steely determination drove her to stand in front of Thor and demand, 'When will Colonel O'Neill's memories return?'

'It is impossible to say.'

'Before we arrive on Earth?'

'That would be highly unlikely.'

'Is there nothing you can do to speed up the process?'

'To do so would incur the risk of damaging his memories permanently.'

Jack watched her shoulders slump at Thor's words. It was clear him remembering meant a lot to her.

'So nothing?'

'Perhaps you could discuss the events you wish him to remember. This may stimulate the memories allowing him to recall them.'

Sam sighed deeply, this wasn't really something she could simply discuss with him.

'What about physical stimulus?'

Jack's eyebrows raised as high as they could go hearing this. He looked to Daniel and Teal'c for some sort of clue but both of them deliberately avoided his gaze.

Thor nodded. 'If you were able to recreate circumstances similar to when the memories were created this should make them easier to recall.'

She nodded surely before turning. Jack felt pinned with her determined gaze.

'A word in private, Sir?' she said heading towards the door. Though the inflection of her voice suggested that it was a question, it was quite clear he did not have a choice.

Glancing at Daniel and Teal'c, he received no indication as to what might transpire on the other side of the doorway.

Jack followed her, intrigued and just a little bit nervous, though he hoped it didn't show.

'What's this about, Carter? Sure you can't wait for my brain to catch up by itself?'

Her beautiful hands manipulated the controls and the doors shut swiftly.

Beautiful? Since when did he think of her hands as being beautiful?

She sighed softly. So much of her just screamed exhaustion at him, like she'd gone 4 days without a decent sleep. He wanted to just take her in his arms and hold her until everything was okay. This wasn't a particularly uncommon feeling, but it was proving especially hard to resist today. He watched as she squared her shoulders and raised her gaze to him.

He was in awe of the strength and confidence he saw there.

'Do you trust me?' she murmured.

'Carter...'

'Do you trust me?' she asked again, somehow softer and yet with more authority. Her voice was low and enchanting. Jack was suddenly aware of how close she was to him. Why was she so god damned alluring? Why was he moving closer?

'Yes.' he breathed.

His breathing stopped when her her hands rested on his chest and began smoothing slowly upwards. The confidence with which she moved made it seem like she'd done this a thousand times before. It felt so familiar.

But they'd only kissed once, hadn't they?

'Sam, are you sure?' he murmured, when her fingers smoothed over his neck beckoning him down towards her.

He was so close he could practically feel her grin. 'I'm sure, Jack. I am very sure.'

She brought herself up the last half inch to put her lips on his.

He frowned, he was completely torn between kissing her back and maintaining some kind of professional relationship. His head ached terribly as he struggled to maintain control. His heart hammered against his chest.

Her fingers teased his hair in a way that would normally make him groan, her teeth caught his bottom lip as her tongue ran along the sensitive flesh.

It was as if she knew him like this, knew _exactly_ how to stir him into a frenzy.

His barriers were crumbling. And strangely, his headache was alleviating.

He gave in.

He secured her against his body with a firm grip around her waist, leaned down letting her heals return to the floor and kissed her back thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

She hummed and arched against him.

Jack groaned loudly, his mind assaulted by a vision of her leading him to his bedroom then making sweet slow love into the small hours of the morning. He was surprised when the vision continued, waking up in the middle of the night, brushing teeth side by side followed by more love making.

Holy crap!

It was real!

* * *

A small alarm sounds on the panel in front of Thor.

'The life signs of Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill would indicate that they are in distress.' Thor announced.

'I'm sure they're fine.' Daniel replied.

'Should we not investigate?'

'I don't think so.'

Another alarm sounds, this one a little more insistent.

'I am going to open the door.'

'I _really_ don't think...'

The door slides open to reveal Sam and Jack making out like horny teenagers. From the brief glimpse Daniel had been privy to before he was able to close his eyes, he could tell that Sam had her legs wrapped around Jack's waist with her hands fisting in his hair and Jack had her pinned up against the wall by the door, one hand on her ass and the other was not visible most likely under her shirt.

'DO YOU MIND?!' Jack yelled, then Daniel heard something that sounded suspiciously like Jack's foot connecting with the door controls before the door slammed shut, almost as if it picked up on Jack's mood.

'I should have heeded your warning, Daniel Jackson.' Thor stated in a voice that almost sounded shocked.

'Indeed.' Teal'c agreed.

* * *

'That was rather rude.' Sam murmured kissing up his neck.

'Don't care.' he growled.

'Do you remember?' her voice slightly shaky.

Concern coursed through him and he shifted his hold on her to something a little more platonic. He recalled with stark clarity how tired she looked before she kissed him. Sensing the change, Sam lowered her legs from around his hips but her hold on him was just at tight.

'I think so. Most of it anyway.' he said softly, shivering slightly at the film reel still playing out in his mind. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. 'I'm sorry.'

The muscles in her forehead shifted as she smiled softly, 'It's okay. It couldn't be helped.'

'It must have felt so lonely, hell the however long I was frozen must have been awful.'

She just nodded and held him tighter, burying her face in his neck.

'Hey, I'm here now.' he said softly, his hands smoothing across her back.

'It's not that, not that that wasn't difficult. It's Fifth... he did that thing where he put his hand in my head. He made me see things, tried to use you to get to me.'

'Jesus, Sam.' he said stroking her cheek. 'Are you okay?'

She shook her head in the negative. 'I need you.'

'I'm here, Samantha.' he breathed into her hair, suddenly understanding her need for him to remember them as soon as possible.

She didn't talk, she didn't cry. She just clung to him like she'd woken from a night terror.

'I love you.' she whispered.

'I love you too,' he replied.

'Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter. We have arrived.' Thor announced through the stone still attached to Jack's jacket.

'You going to be okay?' Jack asked softly.

She didn't move.

He sighed softly.

'I'm never going to leave you, Sam. Okay? Everything is going be all right.'

This time she nodded and they slowly disentangled from each other.

'We'll get checked out at the SGC then we can figure everything out later, okay?'

'Okay.' she replied, her voice surprisingly sure.

He smiled proudly, squeezing her hand one last time before opening the door back to the compartment that held the rest of SG-1 and Thor.

'I take it you jogged his memory?' Daniel asked.

'I remember enough.' Jack said with a smile. 'We good to go back to the SGC?'

Teal'c nodded.

'Yeah. I take it that fact that you two are you two is still need to know?' Daniel asked.

'Please.' Sam answered.

'Great, cause I really didn't need to know what you two look like making out.' he teased.

Jack punched him roughly in the shoulder.

'O'Neill.' Thor said, interrupting the exchange. 'Thank you, once again for your assistance in fighting the Replicators. Thank you all.'

'Don't sweat it, Thor.' Did Asgard sweat? 'Thanks for unfreezing me. Keep in touch in future, okay?'

'I shall endeavour to do so. Farewell.'

Light flashed and the group were transported to the briefing room at the SGC. Jack looked around glad to see the place hadn't changed. He was just a little shocked when a lady emerged from Hammond's office with a wide grin.

'SG-1, Colonel! You're back.'

'Yes, we are.' he responded proudly. 'And who exactly are you?'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Just another little update :) Please enjoy.

* * *

Following a quick debrief, Weir gave them a few days downtime before they had to officially report for work and submit mission reports.

Jack was pretty sure he could have spent the whole time in the shower with the almost unbearably hot water raining down on him. It was almost as good as the feeling of pulling on jeans and his leather jacket instead of the BDU's he'd been wearing for months. Still, in comparison with other things he'd done that day, nothing quite measured up to kissing Sam.

He smiled softly seeing her waiting on him at the elevators.

'Major.' he said, as they turned to the elevator doors.

'Sir.' she replied.

Jack rested his hand gently on her lower back as they stepped forward into the car.

They turned around to face the doors just as they closed.

'I'm starving.' Jack stated.

'Me too.'

He smirked, able to hear the smile in her voice without looking at her.

'I guess I'll have to get some groceries.'

'Me too.'

'Wanna come with?' he said looking over at her, glad to have a semi-legitamate excuse to continue to be with her off base and hopefully invite her round to his home later. They would have to figure out what they were going to to about their relationship but really he just wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. 'Though if you don't let me put cake and ice cream in the cart I'll be shake you somewhere around aisle 4.'

She smiled widely. 'Sounds like fun. And I'll let you get cake so long as there's some vegetables in the cart too.'

'Aw man.' he grumbled.

'Life is all about balance.'

The elevator shuddered to a stop.

He leaned towards her and whispered, 'Is that why we're finally letting ourselves have a life outside the SGC?'

She smiled slowly. Jack suddenly felt warm, warmer than he had done in the shower, and followed her out of the elevator a wide grin on his lips.

* * *

They moved quickly and precisely around the store picking up what they needed for just a day or two, transactions completed, they loaded their cars which parked side by side.

'Sam.' Jack said softly, coming to stand behind her.

She turned slowly and found herself surrounded by him, the street noise just seemed to fall away.

'I completely understand if you want to just go home and rest,' he murmured. 'Not that I'm suggesting that we do anything, but I'd really like it if you came home with me.'

'I don't want to be alone any more.' she said looking up at him.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, not caring who might be watching. 'I will always be here for you, Samantha. What ever you need, if it's in my power, I'll make it happen.'

Several minutes passed and neither made a move to weaken their hold.

'We should get going before my ice cream becomes a milkshake.' he murmured.

She nodded.

'You wanna come come straight round to my place? I'm sure there's plenty of space for all our groceries.'

She nodded again and that, at least, was settled.

* * *

Jack lay on his back surrounded by the familiar warmth of his bed and the still new sensation of Sam curled at his side; his arm wrapped around her shoulders, fingers smoothing softly over her hip and his other hand joined with hers over his heart.

It was still quite early in the evening but they were both so exhausted from the days events that when he suggested going to bed straight after dinner she agreed wholeheartedly. They just lay there, wide awake, enjoying the simple pleasure of being in each others presence.

Sam didn't talk about what Fifth did to her and he didn't ask.

Though his heart ached every time she shivered against him.

After a particularly violent shudder she moved closer, bringing her body over his entire. She put her lips to his and kissed him slowly and deeply.

Jack hummed involuntarily as he kissed her back but he couldn't shake his worry.

'Sam.' he mumbled.

'Make love to me, Jack.' she whispered.

'I want to.' he really did, the memories he had almost felt like they were someone else's and he was desperate to experience it for himself. 'But...'

'You were dead. He made it seem like it was years later and I'd settled down with Pete. Then when I kept fighting it, kept disproving the little fantasy he'd built himself, he broke it. And spent the rest of the time manipulating real events. Every close shave, every near miss, he changed it; he made me watch you die a hundred times over. I need you, Jack. I need this.'

'I did promise I'd give you anything you need.' he said running his hands through her hair, 'Sure you're up for this?'

She nodded.

He kissed her slowly before rolling her body beneath his. He touched every inch of skin with his fingers, with his lips as if checking she was still in one piece. Every time she shivered, her eyes met his and he was reassured that it was a result of his teasing touches and not flashes of memories of her torment at Fifth's hands.

She smiled up at him as he settled over her.

'I love you.' she said reverently.

'I love you too.' he murmured softly, kissing her deeply as their separate bodies twisted into one.

She moaned and arched under him, her arms and legs holding onto him tightly.

He sighed deeply; he was home.

* * *

The next day passed in a lazy haze of kissing, cuddling and munching on all the junk food Jack had picked out at the grocery store the day before.

The phone rang just after three causing them both to start.

'You have to get that, it'll be the SGC.' Sam said shifting away from him to sit at the other side of the couch, feeling the need to give him a little distance if he was going to speak with the SGC.

He sighed missing her warmth instantly and answered the phone.

'O'Neill... Yeah, okay... Sure, of course, what time?... I'll see you tomorrow, bye.'

It had to be one of the shortest calls he'd ever had, but it sure did sound important.

'Weir wants to have a meeting with me tomorrow morning. Sounded kind of serious.'

'Did she say what it was about?'

'Nope, nothing.'

She sighed deeply.

'Are you going to talk to her about us?'

'I guess I'll see what she says first, then let her know I want to retire.'

'What?' she squeaked, staring at him in shock. 'Jack, you can't!'

'Sam, me knees are shot. Working in the field just isn't for me any more.'

'But I can't ask you to do this.'

'You don't have to. I'm ready for that part of my life to be over. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' he said reaching over and resting his hand over hers, a wide smile on his lips.

She smiled softly, crawled over the couch and into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'You're amazing. You know that right?'

'I kinda figured after we'd saved the world a couple of times. Still, even though I know I'm amazing, I have no idea how I managed to get the hottest genius in the galaxy to fall in love with me.'

He grinned watching her blush and pressed his lips hard against hers before she could disagree.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Apologies, there is a SIGNIFICANT amount of dialogue in this chapter. Please let me know if it is difficult to follow and I'll tweak it. Again still not 100% on this chapter. (I think I've figured out what it is, I don't like chapters where I need to use a lot of the transcript from the episode. Thankfully this should be the last one!)

* * *

Jack wandered through the familiar halls of the SGC, winding his way through the grey corridor's to Hammond's... no, Weir's office. He knocked on the door then opened it immediately, she was expecting him after all.

That being said, seeing her packing things into boxes was not at all what he had been expecting.

'Colonel, come in. How are you feeling?' she said kindly.

'Not bad.' he replied 'Haven't had the urge to go anywhere or build anything lately. And I'm pretty sure I remember everyone again.'

'Well, you have been given a clean bill of health as far as the finest medical professionals on this planet are concerned.'

'Well, what do they know?!' He said taking a seat. It had taken him long enough to get back to 'normal' even after Thor had proclaimed him fit and healthy.

'The President asked me to extend an invitation to you. Dinner at the White House.'

'Really?' The President? 'Do you know what they're having?' he inquired light-heartedly.

'I don't think I've had the chance to personally thank you yet.' she continued.

'For what?' he asked pleading ignorance.

'You risk your life over and over, and ask for nothing in return.'

'Well, don't be fooled. I've got a list.' he replied.

'Well I doubt very much there's anything that could properly repay you.'

Letting him have a relationship with Sam sounded like a good idea, but if Weir was leaving maybe he should be discussing his retirement proposal with Hammond. He made a show of looking at the boxes littering the office.

'Are you goin' somewhere?' he asked.

'As a matter of fact, the President has asked me to supervise the research of the Ancient outpost. It's gonna be a bit of a delicate situation, given all the various international claims already being made on the site.'

'Sounds right up your alley.'

'Yeah, well, much more so than this job.'

'Does that mean Hammond will be coming back?'

'No. General Hammond is being promoted. He'll be overseeing all things relating to Earth's defence on behalf of the Pentagon and Washington; the S.G.C., the 303 program, the Antarctic site. Unofficially it's being called Homeworld Security.'

Well shit, who they hell have those ass-hats in DC picked now? The last time they tried to replace Hammond it was with an agent for the NID, for crying out loud.

'Any idea who we're gonna be stuck with?' he asked.

'The Pentagon has convinced the President that there is one man who could run the S.G.C. and make it politically viable from an international perspective, despite the fact that he is part of the American military establishment.'

'Do we know this... shrub?' He settled on 'shrub' only after discounting several other choice words.

'Well, you know him rather well... Brigadier General Jack O'Neill.'

'Me?!' he exclaimed. Yet another thing he wasn't expecting.

'Yeah, you.'

'Brigadier...' Now that needed some pondering over. 'It was on my list.'

'Congratulations.'

'Um, I need to make a phone call, may I?' he said pointing to the grey phone on the desk.

'Be my guest.'

'Thank you.'

He shifted forward and turned the phone towards him before lifting the receiver and dialling a number from memory.

'Hello?' sounded the familiar voice.

'Sir, how ya doing?' Jack asked in an overly cheery manner, finding some space on the box covered desk to lean his elbow on.

'Jack! It's good to hear from you.' Hammond's voice sounded warmly. 'I'm well, I have been expecting a call from you.'

'Yes, I just heard about your promotion. Congratulations, Sir.'

'Thank you, Jack. But that's not why you called is it?'

'No, Sir. I've just been having a little chat with Dr Weir. Apparently, there's some interesting ideas about who should take over round here.'

'You're the best man for the job, Jack. And you deserve the promotion too.'

'Not that that doesn't sound wonderful but I just wanted to clarify a few things regarding my current situation in relation to that thing we most definitely did not talk about my house last time I saw you.'

A warm chuckle sounded down the line.

'Jack you've been MIA for months, officially you have been removed from the duty roster at the SGC and there is currently no one under your command.'

'Yep, that all sounds good. And this new position, how long do I get to think about it before I accept?'

'Dr Weir is expected in Antarctica on Monday morning with her replacement reporting for duty on Monday too, so we'd need an official response by Friday.'

'Friday, that gives us what? Three days?'

'I suppose so.'

'Okay, I'll have to talk to...' Jack's eyes fell on Weir still packing her things. '...to the team about it. I could probably give you an unofficial answer later today, which will probably be yes, and my official answer on Friday.'

'Jack, you know that if you want a particular situation to remain possible after your promotion there will need to be a very significant change.'

'Yes, Sir. I understand that, Sir.'

'I want an invite, Jack.' Hammond said warmly.

Jack grinned, 'Well I guess that depends on the team, Sir. Still, I'd keep Thursday clear if you can.'

'I'll see what I can do. I'll expect your call later.'

'Yes, Sir. Goodbye.'

'Bye, Jack.'

He set the phone in the cradle and tapped the receiver thoughtfully.

'Do you need to make another call?' Weir asked shaking him from his reverie.

'No. No, thank you.' he said to the current owner of the office as he stood and made his way to the door.

'So, what's the verdict?' Weir asked. 'Think you'll take the job?'

'It depends.' he said turning to look back at her as his hand settled on the handle of the door.

'On what?'

He grinned.

'The Mrs.'

'I realise you were married.'

Jack opened the door and replied. 'Not yet.' Then disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Jack wandered the halls of the SGC until he came across Sam's lab. He frowned finding the room lacking her presence.

Earlier that morning, he and Sam had parted company not long after breakfast. She had to take her groceries home, water her plants and the like. She tried to hide it, but he knew she was terribly nervous about his scheduled meeting with Weir.

'Will I see you later?' he'd whispered as they held each other by the door.

'Yes.' she nodded and kissed him briefly.

'You're going into work later, aren't you?' he asked as she slipped from his hold.

She sighed, which was enough for him to tell that he was right. 'Just let me know what happens.' She murmured.

'Will do.' He nodded.

A call topside confirmed that she'd checked in half an hour ago.

Then where could she be?

'Is there anything else I can help you with, Sir?' the airman's voice sounded on the line.

'Daniel Jackson, has he checked in today too?'

'Yes, Sir.'

'Thank you.'

* * *

He smiled hearing familiar voices from inside Daniel's office.

'What happened to us all getting a few days off?' he said striding into the room looking round the room at his team before letting his gaze settle on Sam.

'Sir.' Sam said standing straight, instead of leaning against the counter.

'Relax, Sam.' he said, waving a hand at her to resume her previous stance.

'How did the meeting go, Sir?' she asked.

'Good. Good. Though it took a couple of turns I wasn't expecting. Daniel, do you mind if I shut the door?'

'Sure, umm... do you want Teal'c and I to leave?'

'No, no I want to run this past you guys too.' he said closing the door.

'So what's going on?' Daniel asked his gaze following Jack as he made his way to the counter that Sam was leaning against and settled beside her, his arms stretching out at either side, his right bicep brushing the back of her shoulder.

'Well, not sure how much you guys know yet but Weir is shipping off to Antarctica next week to oversee the Ancient outpost team.'

Daniel nodded, 'Make sense, the number of countries interested in the site they really need a diplomat in charge. And she's gained quite a bit of experience round here even though there have only been a few missions authorised these past few months.'

'Will General Hammond be returning to the SGC?' Teal'c asked.

'No, he's got a new job in Washington, Homeworld Security they're calling it.'

Jack was very aware of how quiet Sam was being, he felt her pull from him slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

'Who's going to be running the SGC then?' asked Daniel.

'Brigadier General O'Neill if he wants the job.' he said chancing a glance in Sam's direction, who seemed to stiffen further at his statement.

'You?' Daniel said, needing clarification.

'Yeah. I think Hammond might have been bending some ears in DC.'

'Brigadier.' Sam murmured softly, but her small voice commanded the attention of the whole room. 'You should take it.'

'You think so?' Jack responded.

'You'd be crazy not to. You love working here and you wouldn't have to work in the field any more.'

'The whole running the base thing though, I'm not sure I'm cut out for that.' he pressed.

'Jack, nobody knows how best to run this place better than you.' Daniel said tentatively, sure Sam had given the verbal okay but her body language said quite the opposite.

'Thank you, Daniel.' Jack said kindly before looking back at the woman by his side. 'I called Hammond to clear up a few things while I was in Weir's office.'

'Like what, Sir?' She asked with little enthusiasm.

'Well, first thing is that I'm not currently on the duty rooster for the SGC and don't have any kind of command here, so you can stop with the Sirs. Secondly, I've got until Friday to give him an official response to the job offer.'

'So what does that mean?' Daniel asked, confused as to what impact this would have on whether Jack accepted the job or not.

'It mean there's something I have to do before I take the job.' He looked over at Sam and gave her a gentle nudge. 'You busy Thursday?'

'Seriously?' Sam said her arms falling by her sides.

'You said you wanted to before. Hammond wants an invite to but I said I'd check with you first. Did you really think I'd pick a promotion over you?'

She blushed and grinned.

'What are you talking about?' muttered a still bewildered Daniel struggling to follow the conversation.

'I think the Colonel...'

'Samantha.' he berated gently.

'Sorry, _Jack_ just proposed.' Sam answered with a smile.

'Proposed what? As in proposed proposed? Walking down the aisle, I do, you may now kiss the bride kind of proposed?'

'That's the one.' Jack said with a grin. 'So Sam, want to get started on that whole marriage, kids and happily ever after stuff?'

'And the fishing, of course?' she said with a grin.

'Of course.' he said leaning closer. 'Is that a yes then?'

'Yes.' she beamed, her body turning towards his involuntarily.

'Sweet.' he murmured before leaning in and placing the most brief of kisses on her lips.

'Does such an event not require a great deal of planning?' Teal'c asked.

'We've saved the planet a dozen times over with less time on the clock, I think we can put together a wedding in two days. First things, first,' he said looking down at Sam, 'We should see if we can put a call out to Dad.'

'Sure about that?'

'You don't want your Dad at your wedding?' Daniel asked.

'Of course I do, but I also want to get married, I can't do that if my Dad has killed Jack.'

'Aw Dad loves me, I'm sure it'll be fine. Go give him a call.' Jack said placing his hand firmly on her lower back, pushing her gently towards the door.

'You're sure?' she said resisting him just a bit.

'Yes.' came his emphatic reply.

A wide grin spread over her lips. 'Good, I'll see you later.' she said disappearing out the door and down the hall.

Later, he liked the sound of that.

'You could have put a bit more effort into asking her to marry you, Jack.' Daniel commented.

'Two days, Daniel. Two days! If I'd booked a restaurant, got a ring and everything for tonight then we'd just be straight back here to call Dad for even there to be even the slightest chance he could get here on time.'

'Wow, you really thought it through.'

'Plus, I couldn't wait.' Jack added with a massive grin.

In two days he'd be married to Samantha Carter.

Jacob Carter permitting.

* * *

A/N: In case it's not clear, they're going to get married then Jack is going to take the job :)


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob stepped from the council meeting with a long groan. They sure were a stubborn lot.

 _It has been this way for thousands of years._ Jacob heard Selmak's voice in his mind.

 _Is that why you haven't accomplished very much?_

There was an uneasy silence in his mind.

 _Sorry, Selmak. But this lot are worse than the stuffiest Generals I ever had the misfortune of working for. I'm used to action. I miss going on missions._

 _Council members do not generally go on missions._

 _But I feel more useful out there, instead of just planning._

'Jacob.' a young man called.

He turned slightly confused. It was not often that other Tok'ra called him specifically, mostly everyone wanted to speak to Selmak.

'Yes?' he responded.

'The Gentu outpost contacted us with a communication from Earth.'

'Really?' he asked unable to keep the excitement from his voice. Perhaps this was a chance to go on another mission! 'What's the message?'

'Your daughter requests your presence urgently on a personal matter. You have 48 hours to comply.' the young man said looking down at the readout.

Jacob frowned deeply. A personal matter?

'When was the messaged received?'

'Early in the first quarter.'

He frowned slightly trying to figure out the time difference. Okay, so he had around 36 hours.

'Yesterday.' he added after a beat.

'And I'm only jut getting the message now?!' he growled, his mind still whirring. 8 hours, maybe, if he was lucky.

'Sorry, we've been having communication difficulties.'

'No kidding.' he said stomping off.

With 36 hours he had a chance of getting approval from the other council members, with 8 it would pretty much be impossible.

 _I'm not going to like this, am I?_ Asked Selmak.

 _I'm not sure I will either._

What kind of personal matter would need his presence that he'd only get 48 hours notice for?

* * *

When he arrived through the gate it was obvious that he was expected. And that he was late. The medical team ran a round him in a hurry. When he asked them what was going on it seemed that they didn't know any more than he did, just that he had to be at Sam's house in less than an hour. Once the checks were through and he'd changed into some fatigues, an airman drove him swiftly towards his daughter's house.

'Don't suppose you know anything about what's happening today?'

'No, Sir.' the airman responded as the car came to a stop.

Jacob opened the door and stepped out into the shinning sun. 'Thank you, Airman.'

'Have a good day, Sir!' he called before speeding off.

Jacob sighed softly before making his way up to the house and rapping loudly on the door.

A moment passed.

A young girl in a shimmering pale blue dress answered the door. She frowned slightly. 'You must be Sam's dad. Or your a Goa'uld trying to abduct Sam, if that's the case you picked the wrong damned day!'

'I'm Sam's dad.' Jacob replied with a smile.

'Good, get in here and get ready we've got 10 minutes before we need to leave.' She said with authority. 'Sam! You're dad's here!'

'Dad?' sounded Sam's voice way down the hall.

He stepped into the house, taking note of the two bouquets of flowers on the kitchen counter. Combined with the dress the young girl was wearing and the fact that this was a 'personal matter' it was all starting to add up to one pretty obvious conclusion.

He gulped and followed the sound of his daughters voice, rounding the corner he saw Sam stepping out from her room. He smiled softly, feeling his eyes well up. She was angelic, adorned in a beautiful white dress that brushed her knees; she looked so much like her mother.

'Hey Sammie, what mischief do you have planned for today?'

She grinned stepping towards him and threw her arms around him. 'I'm so glad you made it.'

'You look beautiful.' he said kissing her cheek, a proud smile on his lips.

'And you... are dressed in fatigues. You need to get ready!' She disappeared into the guest room and came out with a garment bag. 'I think I remembered your size.'

'Sam.' he said seriously taking the bag, seeing a black three piece suit was peeking through the plastic.

'Yeah?

'Can you fill me in a little here?'

She looked up at him with more than a little trepidation and worry.

'I can guess the who, thought why him will always confuse me,' he said softly glad to see a small smile spread across her lips, 'But I think why now is the question I really need answered.'

'Tomorrow he's going to accept the position as base commander then start on Monday, we had to do this now while he isn't on the duty roster at the SGC.'

'Even when he was declared MIA that wouldn't mean he was pulled from...'

'General Hammond.' Sam said with a smile. 'Turns out they had a bit of a chat after he told us he was leaving for Washington. After 2 months passed, Hammond saw an opportunity to give us a few of days when he came back. Turns out there's quite a lot of paperwork involved to get him reinstated back at the SGC.'

He sighed deeply. 'Legal it may be, but if people find out about this you're going to be under a lot of scrutiny. From what I hear you, him, the SGC can't afford to have any more.'

'It's just a few friends and family.'

'Even still...'

'Dad, trust me.' she said softly. 'Everything's going to be fine. Now get dressed.'

He sighed deeply stepping into her guest bedroom and getting changed as fast as he was able.

'You girls ready?' he said fixing his tie as he stepped out into the hall.

'In here, Dad.' Sam's voice called from the living room.

He smiled at the sight that greeted him. Not much had changed in the past 10 minutes, light touch of make up, a veil, some flowers, her mother's pearls; but still his breath caught like the first time he saw Sam that day.

'You're gonna knock his socks off, sweetie.'

Sam smiled softly.

'She already...Oww!'

'Thank you, Cassie.' Sam said in a warning tone, slowly withdrawing her elbow from the young girls ribs.

Jacob closed his eyes and tried to wipe the last few seconds, and the disturbing mental pictures that that came with it, from his mind. 'So where are we going? And how are we getting there?'

'We're ready.' Sam said into a small stone in her hand.

There was a bright flash of light and the three were transported to a ship in orbit around the planet, a cool blue light shimmered of the surface of the Earth and filled the room.

'You look beautiful.' Teal'c said with a small bow at Sam and Cassie before nodding at Jacob. 'I'm glad that you could join us Jacob. Are you ready?'

'Yes.' Sam said with a smile.

'No.' Jacob said shaking slightly.

Teal'c smiled graciously. 'It is time for Cassie and I to depart.' he said taking Cassie's arm and leading her through a doorway to a bigger brighter room, from which sounded soft lilting music.

'Are you sure this will make you happy?' Jacob said turning to his daughter.

'Yes, I'm sure.'

'And him, he's the one you want.'

'Yes.'

'But it's... it's Jack!' he exclaimed.

She grinned. 'Yes, I love him. And he loves me.'

He sighed deeply, then nodded. 'Okay, then let's not keep your husband waiting.' He said offering her his arm.

* * *

Jack stood rocking on the balls off his feet staring down at the Earth. The first time he saw this view was moments after they had destroyed Apophis' ship just a little over a year since he and Sam first meet. It seemed like there was little to no hope of their survival, floating through space in beat up death gliders. But the view was second to none. The sight of a shuttle over the horizon was only sweeter due to their impending doom.

Now though, in the safety of the Daniel Jackson, it seemed perfect fit for their wedding. A moment, a day of peace and stillness amongst the usual chaos that was their lives.

Jack pulled at the cuffs of his grey 3 piece suit. Sam had been insistent on the colour, preferring it over the black suits Daniel and Teal'c wore. He thought it made him look old, bringing out the grey in his hair. But he didn't mind so much when she explained that she thought the silver in his hair was sexy and she liked that the suit highlighted it.

Silver... he liked that.

So the lighter coloured suit it was.

He heard the charge of the beaming technology and turned to see General Hammond standing in his dress blues.

'Glad you could make it, Sir.' Jack said shaking the man's hand.

Hammond smiled and took his hand warmly.

'Me too. I thought I'd miss it when I heard I have to meet with the Joint Chiefs at 1600 hours, but I guess it helps to have friends in high places. Quite literally.' he said nodding out the window.

Jack just smiled.

'We're ready.' Sam's voice sounded over the comms system.

'Good luck, Jack.' Hammond said softly.

'Thanks, George.' he replied before taking his place, in front of Daniel. Hammond and Thor standing just a little behind him.

Jack let loose a low breath as he heard the beaming technology charge again behind him, he shook slightly trying to get rid of his nerves.

'You're doing great, Jack.' Daniel said softly as the music started.

'Really? Feels like I'm missing something?'

'Your bride?'

'That could be it.'

Daniel smiled at Teal'c and Cassie walking towards them, which could only mean one thing. Jacob was here to walk Sam down the aisle.

'Maybe impending death?' He said softly nodding to the pair.

'Yup,' Jack muttered turning, 'That sounds more like it.'

He smiled widely watching Cassie walk towards him. A pang of sadness shot through him that the Fraiser wasn't here, but he was pretty damned sure the diminutive doctor would have approved. After all, he doubted any of this would have happened had she not given him the security footage from Sam's time on the Prometheus.

As the pair dressed in black and white rounded the corner, Jack felt his chest swell as he drew in a breath and it refused to leave his body. A massive smile spread over his lips seeing the wide grin on Sam's face beneath her veil. Even with Jacob glaring at him, he doubted it would have been possible to feel more happy than he did right that very instant, after years of waiting she was going to be his, and he hers.

He watched as Jacob lifted her veil and kissed her cheek proudly before turning to him.

'Jack.' Jacob said in a warning tone.

'Dad.' he replied with a grin.

A moment passed before the older man shook his head and smiled.

Jack's grin widened as he stepped in wrapping his arms around Sam's Dad. 'Really glad you could make it, Jacob.'

'Yeah, me too.' he replied, returning his hug briefly before stepping back.

Jacob sighed softly as he took Sam's right hand in his. He held it for a moment before turning her palm upwards before reaching for the wrist of Jack's left hand and setting it on top.

'Thank you.' Jack said softly as he enclosed his hand around Sam's. He would have done this right if he could, got a ring then asked for Jacob's permission but time just didn't allow for it. He appreciated receiving his blessing even if it was only moments before they took their vows.

'Make her happy, Jack.' he said to him seriously. Then looked over at Sam. 'Make each other happy.'

Sam smiled softly, her fingers lacing tightly with Jack's.

'We will.' she promised. Jack nodded in agreement.

Jacob stepped back from them and stood next to George and Thor.

The couple smiled at each other before turning to Daniel, their unofficial official.

'Okay, let's get started.' he said warmly.

It went by in a whirlwind, vows and rings were exchanged and the next thing Jack knew his lips were pressed against hers in a soft and lingering kiss.

The small crowd cheered and clapped.

As their lips parted Jack grinned down at her. Samantha. His wife.

Unable to resist he kissed her again, his arms tight around her waist holding her against him. She laughed before kissing him back, her arms around his neck.

Someone wolf whistled and they broke the kiss, foreheads pressed together and each blushing furiously.

'Okay, everyone.' Daniel called bringing the room to order and glancing at his watch. 'I'm afraid we're going to have to say goodbye to General Hammond.'

'You just got here!' Jacob exclaimed.

'Meeting with the Joint Chief's in 10 minutes.' he said with a smile, 'Should probably head back soon.'

Jacob embraced his friend warmly, 'Thank you, from what I understand today couldn't have happened with out you.'

'It's the only paperwork I've ever enjoyed doing.' he joked.

Jack approached Hammond with a wide smile. 'Thank you for coming, Sir.'

'My pleasure, Jack.' he said shaking his hand.

'I can give you that official yes now.'

'Glad to hear it. I'll pass that along right away.' he said softly, before taking a step back. 'I hope you all enjoy the rest of the day.'

Everyone waved goodbye as a light flashed and he disappeared.

'Thanks for helping us out today Thor.' Jack said softly.

'It has been my pleasure.' Thor replied bowing his head. 'Shall I return you all to your home, O'Neill?'

'Yeah, just a sec.' He said stepping over to Sam. 'Excuse me.' was all the warning she got as he interrupted her conversation with Daniel, sweeping her up in his arms without warning making her squeal in surprise.

'What are you doing?!' she said putting her arms around his neck.

'Ready for me to carry you over the threshold?'

She laughed softly. 'Definitely.'

'Alright, Thor, we're good to go! Jack called. 'See you later, buddy.'

'Goodbye, O'Neill's.'

Jack was quite sure that the little alien was grinning at them as the beam charged and flashed whizzing them away from space and back down to the Earth below.

* * *

 **A/N:** Loved writing a marriage scene with Jacob :) Hope y'all enjoyed it too!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Many thanks to everyone for your reviews. I keep meaning to respond to each of you individually but I get distracted by writing the story! I've just noticed something, as soon as your story switches to M the number of reviews goes down but the followers goes up... curious :P Thank you very much to everyone who takes the time to review!

A/N2: Apologies for the delay. There's been a couple of reasons, a plot bunny for another story bounced into my head and I've been making notes for a couple of days and I've been having some work done around the house, I'd hoped to get on my laptop a little more but I keep laying my hands on a paintbrush or roller instead.

A/N3: As you can probably tell from the authors notes, I've been working on this quite sporadically. I'm not quite happy with it, but I can't see anything more in this story. So yeah... this is the last chapter. I hope y'all enjoy it.

* * *

Jack looked around the dinning table and felt like the luckiest man on Earth. Something he never thought would happen had somehow come to pass, he had a family again.

Dinner had been a warm affair; serving bowls exchanging hands with gusto, food devoured with even more enthusiasm, with wine and beer and conversation flowing freely.

Sam's hand squeezed his softly, bringing attention to the new band of metal that would remain on his person until the day he died.

His eyes met hers and she smiled gently.

He smiled back, and just because he could, he brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them softly. As a blush spread across her skin, his eyes softened further, she was absolutely beautiful and she was his. Forget Earth, he had to be the luckiest man in the galaxy!

'Jack!' called Daniel.

'What?' he murmured shaking his head slightly before turning his gaze in Daniel's direction seeing him smiling knowingly.

'I said, do you want another beer?' he said getting to his feet.

'Sit, sit, I'll get it.' Jack said standing and starting to clear away the plates. 'Everyone ready for cake?'

An affirmative chorus rose up.

'I'll help you, Jack.' Jacob said standing, there was a hint of authority in his voice keeping potential insistences that he remain seated at bay.

'Thanks, Jacob.' Jack replied with only a slight glance at Sam before he retreated to the kitchen with as much crockery as he could carry Jacob following him moments later after getting everyone's drinks order.

After Jack scraped and stacked the plates, he turned his attentions to the large chocolate cake, wondering how to give everyone and even sized piece and some how give himself the biggest bit.

'So, base commander eh?' Jacob spoke once the chat around the dinning table was loud enough to cover their conversation.

'Yeah.' Jack said with a glance in his direction.

'Even with George's approval and God knows who else in Washington, if anyone finds out about you two that's a hell of a can of worms you've got on your hands.'

'I was going to retire.' Jack said making his first incision into the cake.

'But?'

'But then they offered me the job.'

'You wanted the promotion.'

'Yeah, but it wasn't about that.'

'So what is it about?'

Jack sighed softly, bringing his thumb to his mouth licking off the frosting that had accumulated there from splitting the cake into six pieces. 'Even when she's got downtime she spends it on the base. Sam's happy there, and no matter how much I try to get her out from under that mountain there's only so much I can do. And I seriously doubt being married will change things all that much. And while she's out there,' he said waving his hand in the general direction of space. 'As base commander, I can watch her back, send back up if she needs it. I think I can do a good job. And not just by Sam but everyone. I know that place upside down and back to front. I was there at the beginning. There's no one else out there more qualified, no one that knows what it's actually like to be out there in the thick of things. Just me.'

'It's a tough gig,' Jacob said softly, 'Sitting on the bench, limited in what you can do to help.'

'At least I still get to see the game.' Jack said with a shrug as he plated up the cake. 'And Hammond's been on mission's before... no reason why I can't stretch my legs when I feel like it.'

Jacob smirked. 'Got it all figured out haven't you?'

'I like to think I've got a handle on things, yeah.' Jack replied with a grin. 'And I'm sure that lot will be the first to say so if I don't.'

'That's very true.' Jacob said picking up three plates.

'Don't worry Dad, the world is in good hands.' Jack said picking up the remaining plates.

'I don't doubt it for a second.' Jacob said with a smile as they returned to the dining room.

The evening dwindled on and a fire roared warmly in the hearth.

'I'd better go.' Jacob said setting aside his glass and standing.

'If you are returning to the SGC I can accommodate you in my vehicle.' Teal'c offered getting to his feet too.

'I'm going a little further than that but yes, that would be very much appreciated Teal'c.'

'You're going back? Already?' Sam said walking over to her dad.

He nodded solemnly glancing at the others as they gathered their things ready to leave the happy couple to their own devices. 'I didn't really get permission to come here, but I couldn't miss this.' Jacob answered wrapping his arms around her in a fierce hug. 'I can't put into words how glad I am that you've got a chance to be happy.'

She smiled over his shoulder catching the eye of her new husband.

'Yeah, me too.'

Jacob drew back and smiled down at her. 'I'll be in touch, but I think it'll be a while before I can come visit again.'

She nodded, a sad but understanding smile on her lips.

'I meant what I said earlier Sam, make each other happy. You both deserve it.'

'Thanks, Dad.'

Warm hugs and goodbyes were exchanged, everyone slid into Teal'c's truck to be dropped off at various points around the town before the happy couple waved them off.

Jack closed and locked the door then turned and smiled at his wife.

She smiled back taking his hand a led him down the hall, without a word needing to be exchanged.

Both of their thoughts turned to the first time they made love; the desperation, the fear of loss, the utter hopelessness of their situation.

Now there was hope, there was a future for them both together.

Before they stepped into the bedroom Jack halted their progress turning her back towards him. A warm smile on his lips, eyes softened with years of affection he pulled her close.

They moved as one; he lifted her body, her legs slipped around his hips. He pressed his lips to hers, telling her all she needed to know about how he felt about her. And with that they disappeared into the warm and welcome darkness of their bedroom to while away the night silently telling each other how much they loved one another.

* * *

 _A few months later..._

'So how many replacements is that now?' Jack asked watching as Sam said tapping a small piece of metal from a mould.

'I suppose it's technically the fourth,' she said not looking up from her work. 'But the third was just a bit of reshaping after the second one got a squished.'

'Squished? Carter, it was thinner than a sheet of paper. I thought you'd brought a piece of aluminium foil back through the damned gate!' he said handing her a small hammer, knowing she'd need it to work the metal back to the right size.

She smiled at him as she slipped the band on to a sizing rod and accepted the hammer.

'You know it really is quite surprising how useful a small piece of non ferrous, non magnetic metal can be out in the field.' she said in a slightly teasing edge to her voice.

'For the thousandth time, I'm not going to make our wedding bands standard issue for going through the gate! The only people in the galaxy that are supposed to have these damned things are you and me!' he growled. 'Besides... I think it's only so handy because you have that big brain of yours to figure out weird and wonderful ways to use it.'

She grinned at him between the small taps to send the ring down to the correct size for her finger.

'You done yet?'

'Almost.' she said sliding it from the rod and checking that the edges hadn't been made sharp by her tapping.

'Done.' she said dropping it into his out stretched hand.

The first time she arrived back through the gate minus her wedding band he thought it was pretty funny.

He just sat through the debriefing with his hand over his mouth to cover his grin as she told a daring tale of how she'd had used her wedding band to defuse a Goa'uld booby trap on some far off planet, unfortunately it melted to the device in the process giving them just enough time to high tail it through the gate before the thing blew up, with pieces of it hurtling through the wormhole into the back of the iris. They probably could have found traces of the original ring if they really tried.

He bought another ring, identical to the first, and as soon as they arrived home that day he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him, open ring box in hand.

Of course, she'd said yes.

He stood and slid the ring on her finger as he murmured his vows regarding the ring then pressed his lips to hers.

Jack especially liked consummating their marriage all over again.

But then that ring fell foul of another of Sam's daring off-world escapades. Still owning the original metal (from the second ring) though in sheet forms, Sam researched reshaping the metal back into her plain wedding band since she had access to all the right tools on the base.

After each mishap Jack insisted on placing the new ring on her finger and reciting his vows. Jack knew there had been another ring incident when he saw the sheepish look on Sam's face as she came back through the gate, so after completing the paperwork that followed the team debrief he made his way to her lab.

'You know when I asked you to marry me I kinda figured we'd only need to do it once.' he said coming round the table and taking her left hand in his right.

'Lucky you, I hear fourth times a charm.'

He tried to hide his grin but he could tell by the way her eyes were shinning that he was doing a very poor job.

He had to admit, she was right. And he delighted in having any excuse to kiss her and tell her he loved her.

So he gave up the pretence and grinned widely as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

'I give you **_this_ ** ring as a symbol of my love and devotion...'

 **THE END**


End file.
